The present disclosure relates to medical devices and methods. In particular, the present disclosure relates to accommodating intraocular lenses (hereinafter “AIOLs”).
Cataracts can affect a large percentage of the worldwide adult population with clouding of the native crystalline lens and resulting loss of vision. Patients with cataracts can be treated by native lens removal and surgical implantation of a synthetic intraocular lens (IOL). Worldwide, there are millions of IOL implantation procedures performed annually. In the US, there are 3.5 million cataract procedures performed, while worldwide there are over 20 million annual procedures performed.
Although IOL implantation can effective at restoring vision, the prior IOLs provide less than ideal results in at least some instances. Many prior IOLs are not able to change focus as a natural lens would (known as accommodation). Also, the eyes receiving prior AIOLs can have at least some refractive error after implantation, such that glasses can be helpful with distance vision. Although prior IOLs can be effective in providing good far vision, patients in many cases need to wear glasses for intermediate and near vision. Although prior Multi-focal IOLs that address this drawback have been proposed, the prior multi-focal IOLs can be less than ideal. Although multi-focal IOLs generally perform well for reading and distance vision, in at least some instances prior multi-focal IOLs may cause significant glare, halos, and visual artifacts in at least some instances.
Although accommodating IOLs have been proposed to provide accommodative optical power in response to the distance at which a patient views an object, the prior AIOLs can be less than ideal in at least some respects. For example, prior AIOLs can provide less than ideal amounts of accommodation after implantation, and may provide less than ideal refractive correction of the eye. Also, the amount of accommodation of the prior AIOLs can decrease after implantation in at least some instances. At least some of the prior AIOLs can be somewhat larger than would be ideal when inserted through an incision of the eye, and may require the incision to be somewhat larger than would be ideal. Also, work in relation to embodiments suggests that at least some of the prior AIOLs can be somewhat less stable when placed in the eye than would be ideal in at least some instances.
Improved implantable intraocular lenses that accommodate with the natural focusing response of the eye that overcome at least some of the above deficiencies would be desirable. Ideally, such improved AIOLs would provide increased amounts of accommodation when implanted, provide refractive stability, introduce few if any perceptible visual artifacts, and allow the optical power of the eye to change from far vision to near vision in response to the distance of the object viewed by the patient.